


Thank you, Mistress

by yourselenite



Series: MCU Kink Bingo Round 3 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom/sub, Domme Natasha Romanov, F/F, consensual bsdm scene, sword play, we are all maria hill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourselenite/pseuds/yourselenite
Summary: Maria Hill cannot handle how good Nat looks while handling a sword and it does not go unnoticed.





	Thank you, Mistress

**Author's Note:**

> Fills the square O4 - Sword Play

Maria always made a way to see Natasha train with her knives. It sparked something deep inside her to know that her Mistress was so well trained with something beautiful yet deadly.

The two of them had talked for a long time about things they wanted to explore, from Shibari to edge play. It was more than a coincidence that when Maria was there to supervise training that Natasha worked on throwing knives or sparring with fake ones. Maria suspected it was to put her at ease that once they were in the bedroom, she could trust Nat’s skills and she wouldn’t hurt her.

However, when Maria walked in this day, Thor was handing over a sword to Natasha. She stopped in her tracks to admire just how beautiful she looked with that much power. Nat made eye contact with her and it took everything in Maria not to dropped to her knees right then. Her Mistress must have seen it and was quick to hand back the sword and rush to her across the training room.

A soft but stern hand grabbed Maria’s chin to keep it up while they talked. “You’re okay. Stay with me. Do  _ not _ drop.”

With a couple blinks, Maria was brought back to herself and straightened back to her full height. “I’m sorry, Mistress,” she whispered.

Natasha covered Maria’s lips with her thumb then kissed over it. “Be good today and I’ll bring the sword to bed tonight. How does that sound?”

“That sounds wonderful, Mistress.” Maria was already breathless from the thought of it all.

“Very well.” A pat to her cheek, and Maria was fully back and ready to get to work. Nat walked back to Thor who had a concerned look on his face but it quickly faded when she comforted him.

Maria kept an eye on them as they trained together, but her focus kept getting pulled back to the arguing in the training room kitchen between Wilson and Barnes about who gets the last packet of protein powder.

~*~

There was a routine for nights Maria and Natasha planned to have a scene. Maria always got to the room first, showered and shaved everything, made sure to dry off completely, and lotion up. She needed to be smooth and soft for her Mistress. When Nat got to the room, she should be in black lingerie and on her knees with her head down by the door.

When Natasha opened the door, Maria could only see her bare feet.

“Look at me.”

Maria didn’t hesitate to listen and what she saw didn’t disappoint. Natasha’s flame red hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail. She had a tight black t-shirt on with black leggings. Tonight was not about sex, Maria knew. Nat was dressed for action and to take care of Maria. This was a  _ gift _ .

Holstered on Natasha’s left hip were the two knives they had chosen together for edge play. On her right, though, was the sword from training. Maria couldn’t keep her eyes off it.

Nat stepped closer and grabbed Maria’s hair and pulled her head back. “I said to look at me. Already disobeying tonight?”

Maria felt excitement and panic shoot down her spine. “No, Mistress. I’m sorry.”

Her hair was let go and she slumped forward. She kept her eyes on Natasha, though. She didn’t want to be punished at the beginning of the scene.

“What’s your safeword?”

“Helicarrier.”

“Very good. Get on the bed."

Maria crawled over to the bed then climbed on, getting back onto her knees. Now the scene had started, she wouldn’t be able to say unless spoken to, excluding if she needed to use her safeword.

“I’m going to blindfold you now.” Maria knew this was coming. They had talked about sensory deprivation to make things more intense.

A silk blindfold went over her eyes and was tied tightly behind her head. Maria’s trained ears picked up Natasha’s movements around the room to have aftercare ready for when the scene was over.

_ Shink _ . Something was unsheathed from its holder. It sounded longer and louder than a knife. Maria gulped and tried not to squirm on the bed.

Something cool, metal, and  _ sharp _ pressed to her back, covering from shoulder to shoulder.

“You really liked seeing me with a sword today, didn’t you?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

The sword slid gently across Maria’s skin, just hard enough to fray her bra straps.

“I thought you wanted knives because you wanted to try something new, but it’s the power trip isn’t it? You’re so used to being above everyone, that sometimes you need someone to bring you down to your place.”

“Not just someone, Mistress. Only you can put me in my place.”

Maria heard Natasha hum in approval. The sword’s flat side pushed her chin up and Maria puffed her chest in response.

“Your ego will be the end of you.”

Maria smiled and relaxed her chest, pressing her chin into the sword a little harder.

Natasha scoffed and moved in closer, pressing the point into Maria’s neck just at the edge of pain. Something electric and fearful sent away the smile on Maria’s face.

“Do not test me, little one. I’m in control here.”

“Yes, Mistress,” Maria choked out.

Natasha took the sword away and Maria let out a breath she had been holding in.

“Lie down on your stomach, hands holding the head board straps.”

Maria turned around to crawl with her ass in the air before she laid down and found the leather straps bolted into the headboard but hidden by the mattress. The flat side of the sword slid across her back, making her whine and squirm on the bed.

“You’re so good for me, little one. Will you behave and stay still for me?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“Then let’s get started.”

The scene they had planned for this was Maria had been kidnapped on a mission and Natasha was the specialist sent in to get information out of her.

Natasha pulled Maria’s head back by her hair and placed something cold and blade like against her neck. Maria’s breathing immediately picked up as the mood shifted from playful to threatening.

“Tell me what you know.”

“No.”

Nat pulled her back farther. “You’re too high ranking to not know anything.” The knife pressed harder. “Now tell me what Shield is up to.”

Maria stiffened her body and looked forward as much as she could with the blindfold on, ignoring her interrogator.

“If that’s how you want to do this, then fine by me. It’s your death bed.”

Maria heard the knife get put back into Natasha’s belt then a weight lifted off the bed Maria hadn’t realized was there. The edge of the sword swiped across her back. She hissed at the unusual feeling of something sharp against her skin without it hurting. 

Natasha kept doing it with indeterminate times in between each swipe. The blunt sword was making Maria’s skin raw, but each time it came down, goosebumps rose on her arm.

Lips pressed to Maria’s right ear, Natasha’s breath making her want to move away from the feeling of breath on her skin. “How about now, Miss Hill? You can handle a lot, I’ll give you that.”

Maria shook her head, but a small whine escaped when Nat ran her nails down the slightly tender skin.

“You’ll have to do a lot more than scratches to get me to talk.”

Natasha chuckled by Maria’s ear and bit down on her earlobe. “So be it.

Something  _ actually  _ sharp slid under Maria’s bra and sliced it open at the straps and clasp. It fell apart onto the bed and was easily pulled out from under her.

The sheer power of it all made Maria moan out into the pillow she was resting her head on.

“Oh, you’re enjoying this? You think this is a game, huh?”

_ Shit. _

A loud smack sounded throughout the room. Maria was sure a perfect silhouette of Nat’s hand was on her upper thigh from that one hit alone.

The knife was back on her skin and cutting open her panties. They were pulled out from under her as well. Maria clenched her eyes shut, waiting for more of her punishment.

A slick finger ran down her asshole then eased its way into her entrance while a thumb rubbed over her clit. Maria bit down onto her lip to keep from screaming out.

“Aw,” Nat mock whined, “no more moans for me?”

Maria shook her head.

“That’s a shame. You sounded so pretty.”

The finger in her sped up and soon, a second joined it. Maria couldn’t hold back her moans this time, holding on tightly to the headboard as she screamed into her pillow. The bed dipped behind her and she felt Natasha’s legs bracket around her own. A third finger was inserted while Nat’s free hand came around and she used her thumb to press circles into Maria’s clit. Each press sent shocks of pleasure that had Maria shaking underneath her Mistress.

With a final shout, Maria came, gripping impossibly tight to the bed sheets beneath her. She felt the atmosphere change instantly as Nat went from aggressive interrogator to her caring Domme. Her fingers slid out gently and kisses were pressed into Maria’s back as Natasha got her to turn over.

“You did so good, Maria,” Natasha said as she wiped off Maria’s shiny skin with a clean and warm towel. Maria closed her eyes and smiled.

“Thank you, Mistress.”

A hand cupped her cheek and Maria opened her eyes just enough to see Natasha above her. “Shower when you wake up from your nap. I’ll be here when you’re ready to move again.”

Maria closed her eyes again. “Thank you, Mistress.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at yourselenite!


End file.
